Trouble
by Yemam2422
Summary: DL One Shot. Danny's POV on Snow Day. This is not as ominous as the title sounds. It's just my excuse to write some fluffy smut.


**A/N:** Danny's thoughts about Lindsay and their night together on Snow Day.

I don't own anything. Everything belongs to CBS, etc., etc.

A huge thanks to **mel60** for beta'ing this.

* * *

Danny Messer should have known he was in trouble that day on the sidewalk during the strange doll case. He'd had his suspicions before then. Suspicions that Lindsay Monroe was not like any other woman he'd ever met. Up until that day he'd excused his acute awareness of her as simple curiosity about the new girl. He didn't totally buy into that reasoning himself but that's what he repeated in his mind every time he found himself thinking about her, finding an excuse to talk to her, or accidentally-on-purpose brushing up against her.

But that day on the sidewalk when he grabbed her hand to explain how their victim's grip was a result of self-defense he knew something had shifted. In the universe somewhere. Or inside him somehow. All he knew is that he had to do it again. Hold her hand, touch her. It felt electric. He got butterflies in his stomach. And not tiny little moths, but big monarchs flapping up a storm. Danny Messer never got butterflies in his stomach.

It was after that moment that he became addicted to her – being near her, seeing her smile, making her laugh, working with her, teasing her. And she teased back, which only fueled his addiction. She invaded his dreams. It was a welcomed invasion as it was the only relief he got from the daily torture of their unique game of cat and mouse.

But Lindsay had always been guarded and he never knew exactly where they stood with each other. Was it just harmless flirting or something more? He'd played it cool that night she invited him to Cozy's but his mind raced with possibilities. Was it a date? Was it strictly happy hour with a coworker? It ended up being neither of those and he'd reluctantly accepted their friendship status. Not that he didn't push that boundary. And not that Lindsay complained. Instead, they continued their glances and invasions of each others' personal space.

It was the next time that he touched Lindsay Monroe that he knew he needed more than that. She hadn't listened to his reasoning about how going undercover was a bad idea and he had to helplessly sit in that van while every worst case scenario ran through his mind. His stomach sank when he realized her cover had been blown.

A tidal wave of relief washed over Danny when he finally heard Lindsay's voice and saw her in the corner of the apartment. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, stroked her hair. He was beyond grateful that he could feel her body pressed against him, feel her alive. It was then that he knew there was something drawing him to her – physically, emotionally.

That's why he'd asked her out to dinner. He was elated when she accepted but crushed when she never showed up. He was angry at her at first, but after their confrontation at the police station he realized there was some deep hurt causing that tortured look on her face. Something had changed between them that day, their usual rhythm disrupted. Danny was confused at how quickly the pendulum of their relationship quickly swung the other way. All he knew is that Lindsay pulled away from him. He felt frustrated and helpless. He wanted to help her, make things better – whatever was bothering her – but he knew she would talk to him, tell him what she wanted to when she was ready.

The fun, funny Lindsay Monroe he knew was replaced by a shadow of herself after that day. He didn't know why. She never talked to him about it and he never pressed her. He wanted to but she had asked for space. So that's what he gave her until the day he went crazy – the result of too much work and barely any sleep. And no Lindsay. He was sad to hear she was leaving for awhile, but knew there were demons she had to face in Montana. If he could have done it for her he would have. He'd appreciated her card – her way of letting him know she'd be okay, and it offered him some comfort when his concern became overwhelming. As their days apart grew in number, they also seemed to grow longer. He almost called her. Several times. But didn't want to push. He'd thought about her constantly, his mind ultimately tricking him into imagining her in the lab. Stella's words that she didn't sound quite the same were his breaking point. He had to see her. Make sure he was okay. Whatever inexplicable force that drew him to her was back and nothing could stop him from taking that red eye to Montana.

He decided that was one of the better decisions he'd made in his life as he looked at Lindsay curled up next to him. On his pool table. That's as far as they'd made it last night and his sore back was totally worth it.

Danny Messer had considered himself a patient man. He knew how to wait. He understood the importance of building foundations, developing relationships. So he enjoyed his time with Lindsay after she'd finally taken him up on his offer for some drinks and some laughs after returning from Montana. And that's what they'd done through dinners, movies, concerts. But he'd been going completely insane not being able to get his hands on Lindsay Monroe.

He was careful not to push too far. He wasn't about to risk scaring her off. But last night when she challenged him to come up with something better than the hundred bucks he owed her he knew he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Boy was he glad that he hadn't learned his lesson about betting against country girls. The look in her eyes dared him to touch her and he couldn't resist.

_Her brown eyes had mesmerized him as she stepped into him. Nothing could disguise the instant heat they generated, that had been there all along. Her full lips beckoned him. God, he had to taste her or go insane. Their gazes held for just a moment and his heart pounded in his chest. And then he was kissing her. And she was kissing him. Finally. She strained against him, moved against him, sliding, pressing arousal to arousal. The instantaneous reaction was more than he'd bargained for._

_Sizzling heat sparked between them, electricity that traveled right to his groin. As much as he wanted to satisfy the ache she'd inspired from the day he held her hand, he wanted to kiss her more. To devour her. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, her tongue matching his movements. Her fingers ran though his hair and just when he didn't think they could get any closer, they somehow did. She flooded his senses. Tastes, scents, textures. His pulse was wild. A dozen of hammers slammed inside him. Need tore like claws at his gut._

_He wanted more. Needed more. And so did Lindsay it seemed, as her hand reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it off him. He peeled off her shirt and when she pressed her body against his, skin against skin, he almost lost control. He attacked the sensitive spot at the base of her neck and found her taste even more addicting. In an effort to gain back some control he lifted her onto the pool table, the only available surface close enough that didn't require wasting valuable time walking to. Her legs wound themselves around his waist. He heard the clanging of billiard balls into pockets and onto the floor as they were displaced by their aligned bodies. Touching her silky skin and feeling her stretched out beneath him, soft, willing…he was pretty sure this was the definition of perfection. _

_He trailed kisses over her cheek, down her chest. He knew Lindsay wouldn't be a passive participant as she grabbed his waist and slipped her hands into the band of his jeans. Before he even knew it she was sliding them and his boxers off. Her hands were everywhere on him, a tempting smile on her lips. With difficulty he managed to focus on her mouth and devour her, completely lost in the moment. _

_He was hot. And sweaty. His desire building with each thrust of his tongue into her mouth, with every push of her hips against his. He slipped his hands into her jeans and worked them off her legs. His hands wandered down her curves, his lips following in their trail. As his hand met her wet heat her hips bucked and she moaned, practically purred. Danny looked down at her, loving the sight of Lindsay sprawled underneath him. Her face was flushed and her brown eyes were half closed and sparkling. Her breath grew choppy as his fingers tortured her with tiny circles. He locked his jaw and trembled with need as he slid his fingers into her. It didn't take long before Lindsay arched her back and whimpered as pleasure rippled though her body. _

_Lindsay moaned again and grabbed the back of his head when he pulled back. Danny decided he was also addicted to that sound. He lifted her hips off the table and with barely restrained need drove inside her. He filled her. She surrounded him. Time disappeared and all that existed was sensation. He felt his heart pound against hers, beat to beat. He craved more and began to move. As his pace quickened, Lindsay matched it. Danny couldn't get enough. His hands traveled up her body, then back down again. Every moan and ragged gasp brought him a fresh thrill. Then her body arched against him and he was helpless to stop himself from tumbling into oblivion with her. _

Danny could have stayed like this for a week. That thought crossed his mind as he watched Lindsay in peaceful slumber, his arm cushioning her. His body was blissfully relaxed despite the hard surface they had slept on. _God I want you_, was all he could think as he looked at her. Even though he'd had her last night. More than once. The second time there were no fierce bursts of heat, but slow warmth that snaked its way to the center of his heart. There was no seduction or demand the third time but a joining that left him staggered by the depth of his desire to give her pleasure.

Danny knew this would never get old. Lying with Lindsay like this. And he realized that somewhere between their introduction at the zoo and this past night on his pool table Lindsay Monroe had gotten a good grip on his heart and he had fallen in love.


End file.
